Make A Trollpasta But Instead of Using One Word To Make a Story We Make A Trollpasta With One Sentence Per Edit, 4 from BFDI
Since Trinity has been locked, let's continue the series with the latest installment The story It was a dark and stormy night, as I woke up in a room, a dark, empty room. I began to focus my eyes and a game disk was on my bed, The game was called sonic.exe. I got out of my bed, I picked the disk up and put it on my rainbow cat's bowl, because the CD probably had evil viruses installed like Skype for Business and I didn't want to ruin my brand-new MS-DOS computer I just got from AliExpress. Shortly after I put the CD into my rainbow cat's bowl, My cat ate the disc out of his bowl and turned into Sonic.exe from the world famous creepypasta known as Sonic.exe.B like poured from his veins and bloodthirsty teeth reared from his vicious mouth, waiting for a bite out my fresh flesh. And then a skeleton popped out. It turned to me and asked in an incredibly stoned manner: "Wanna Sprite Cranberry?" ''I said "Yes!" and it gave a very questionable Chinese bootleg cranberry soda called "SunnyC Dranberry! New Arrival! 100,1% Fruit! Collect them all!", which kind of disappointed me because bootlegs are so 80's and I'm a super cool person but I drank the soda anyway because Sonic.exe's scary presence made me very thirsty. Whilst i was drinking my soda, Sonic.exe said to me 'Why are you drinking that hot garbage?, Coke zero is clearly the best soda to ever exist!.' I replied "I know but cranberry is life and--" I stopped mid sentence because the bootleg soda suddenly made me really dizzy and sick I soon fell to the ground and passed out. And then i woke up in a dark room. We also effectively lost half the story, but thats ok. I was tied to a chair, Suddenly a dark figure started to slowly walk towards me, That figure was The Angry Video Game Nerd. He then ran at me and disappeared. After this happened i proceeded to shit my pants because this is really scary. until my favourite creepypasta character appeared in front of me. It was Garfield! He told me that he was going to turn me into lasagna so he could eat me. However, the Angry Video Game Nerd faded in again and shot Garfield with his Zapper and said "I'm Batman!" and he then dressed as Batman and gave me a pirated GTA San Andreas CD inside a plastic bag with Batman on the cover, he then shouted "Play this shitty game now!" If You Seek Amy by Britney Spears started playing at the title screen. It was full of blood, so much so you couldn't see anything but bloody red. Then I saw the title. "Long Dong 97." That title made the Angry Video Game Nerd flinch but I thought nothing of it and pressed start anyway and the screen displayed scary Chinese text (foreign languages makes me go almost FULL PANIC MODE). After i shit my pants for the 2nd time that day because this is really scary, The scary Chinese text disappeared and a menu screen of some type popped up. After selecting "Story Mode", I was quickly fucked over by the sound of that one part of the "Suprise Buttsecks" song everyone skips ahead to playing on full blast. I knew then that I had fucked up and that the many Blood and Toilet deities of Brimstone Land (The theme park of the damned) were going to curse me with diabetic headlice. While the music was playing on full blast i had a stroke and woke up in purgatory, I saw The Angry Video Game nerd staring into the void of nothingness. He turned to me, with his trademark angry frown, and asked "Are you kidding me? Am I in the fucking HFIL? The Home for Infinite Losers?" I replied saying "Yes, I believe so, Wait that means i'm a loser!". My Heart Sank as I noticed my dead father staring down at me rejectingly with his Hyper-Realistic eyebrows. He also had a nosebleed. Then it hit me harder than a brick, The angry video game nerd was my father. hi boomer hallioni you revived fuck off hallioni boomer and hallioni kills ok boomer so no more boomer. To make matters worse, MarzGirl was my mother. I asked The angry video game nerd and MarzGirl why did they not tell me they were my parents. The Nerd looked at me and began screaming: "I'd rather Ass-Ram Awesome Possum with a foreskin full of diarrhoea and rusty nails while pouring a gallon of molten lead over my own fuckin' taint than raise you!" I became very angry after the angry video game nerd told me all of this, To get revenge on him for not telling me he and MarzGirl were my parents I decided to shove a copy of Hong Kong 97 in his face. That was when I realised the truth. It was Shrek. Shrek was there with me throughout my life, within me the entire time. I '''am' Shrek. I am love, I am life. The angry video game nerd shouted at me in an angry way and told me "The fuck? I HATE THE SHREK MOVIES AND ALL THIS TIME I'VE BEEN RAISING SHREK HIMSELF?!?", The angry video game nerd started to run at me with an angry look on his face. Bracelety That was when I suddenly woke up. I was In bed next to several Business Associates, as usual. I got up, walked off of the table, and slowly pulled my pants up. I got out of the meeting room and walked into the main hallway, My heart sank as i saw something in the middle of the hallway. None other than........ EVIL KERMIXXX doing his damn face. He turned to me, jerkily and said in a casual, tired sort of way: "So, SunnyC Dranberry?" Before i could respond to EVIL KERMIXXX Sonic.exe suddenly appeared and told me "Bro don't drink any of that SunnyCDranberry, It's hot garbage! Drink coke zero instead bro". I opened the coke zero and took a sip, that was the worst mistake I'd ever make. Once i took a sip of the coke zero i blacked out, The coke zero must have been spiked. I woke up again, this time on top of a mountain. All alone and without underwear. I became extremely emo. All I'd ever wanted was some Sprite Cranberry, a splif and a bed to drunkenly plot evil in to share with stooges. Was that so much to ask for? I was then greeted by Mario, who told me to follow him. I was bored as fuck so I did. Mario led me to a small, musty house. i found myself surronded by dead toads and characters. But then, they all turned into cans of Sprite Cranberry, which made the whole thing OK. Suddenly a door opened in Mario's house, a 4 foot figure slowly started to walk out of the door and that figure was SammyClassicSonicFan. Naturally, I was all like: "Fuck off, Bitch. My actions have no consequences." and went back to drinking all the Sprites. After I drank almost 5 liters of soda, my father, the Angry Video Game Nerd, busted in with a shock look on his face and screamed "Stop! This shit ain't Sprite! It is Pepsi! Someone changed the packaging!" but it was too late, I soon transformed into Pepsiman. Mario and SammyClassicSonicFan than started to tackle me to the ground, The angry video game nerd than shouted at Mario and Sammy to get off me. Mario said the fuck word and Sammy continued to slap the living shit out of me. It was then I got really mad and used my newly-obtained Pepsi powers and created waves of Pepsi to beat them both to the next dimension. I woke up in the middle of a road, But not any road! A PEPSI ROAD, I WAS NOW IN PEPSIMAN THE GAME, The angry video game nerd and SammyClassicSonicFan were also with me, The nerd shouted "OH DONKEY ASS, NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN!". SammyClassicSonicFan called me a fricking frick, which I took offence to, so I stabbed him with the knife in my pocket. If only I could consume some fucking Sprite Cranberry, I could escape this nightmarish shit hole and return to my totally perfect and awesome life! That was when I no clipped thru the can and was banned to Náströnd with muh Nerd Dad. But before we could be sentenced to a life of eating corpses in a hole, The Pepsi man video game king instead sentenced us to life in PEPSI PURGATORY. ."NO MORE!!!" I screamed before attempting to drown myself. However, by doing so, Moonlight Sonata started playing in reserve and then Benthoven (my oc don't steal or I report a admin!!!) showed up. He will now play his pi-a-no.Whilst i was drinking pepsi out of anger, Sonic.exe suddenly appeared and said "Hey bro why are you drinking that hot garbage? Coke zero is clearly better!". Due the concert being interrupted by the previous scene that happened thrice already, Benthoven got really mad and threw the Happy Mask Salesman's gigantic piano at Sonic.exxxe, killing him instantly. And Pete the Cat came out of nowhere and played his guitar so loud as fuck. There was only one way out of this. I had to sware on Chris TN's Minecraft Server. The angry video game nerd looked at Benthoven with an angry expression and started to go on a rant about how bullshit Benthoven is. Benthoven was also a redditor, and documented his experience with the nerd online. But the Nerd was no redditor anymore because he rather use Orkut than that shit, so he called Benthoven a "Poopy head" and then threw a pen for no particular reason. It lodged in the cunt's throat, killing the OC and triggering his creator. Now, I could cuss in that XTN Minecraft server and escape Purgatory to the Sprite Cranbury Bog. However, Before i went to the Sprite Cranbury Bog i wanted to get revenge on the pepsi man video game king for putting me and the nerd in pepsi purgatory. So i built a ak-47 but its out of candy bars like that one dream i had but it shot real bullets. So everyone died, Tumblr was no more and we all started to float up towards the Bog. Suddenly, While we were standing on the platform that was transporting us to the Bog, The platform started to violently shake, The nerd shouted out loud "WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING". Suddenly, he began to convulse violently. His skin began to fizz and his eyes became brown as shit as he screamed in pain, his blood quickly turning into...Sprite Cranberry?! After a while it got even worse, His entire body started to turn into Sprite CranBerry. It was as his skin turned to metal and his head turned into one of those weird, can opener nubs you find on ever soda can, that I knew the truth. As we got closer to the bog, I would be the next to die. As we were inching our way to the bog i began to see something in the distance starting to fly towards us. A horrible realisation hit me again.... Chris Chan from part 2 had escaped from hell and was coming straight for us. I started to panic as i saw him get closer and closer, The angry video game nerd shouted his last words, "RUN WHILE YOU STIL- ARHHG STILL CAN!" And I did run. Headfirst into a wall. I was knocked out and woke up in a room, But not just any ordinary room, The room of Chris Chan. He said "vibe check" then the page was removed for being unfunny. However, Before the autobots could delete the page, SammyClassicSonicFan busted into the room to save me from Chris Chan's evil plans to turn me into a real life sonichu. While they killed each other, I got the fuck out of there, but not before setting the fucking room on fire to make things funnier. Once i got out of Chris Chan's house, I saw something standing a few feet infront of me, It was the postal dude, He said "Hey asshole! Why'd you burn down my best friends house?" I replied, "Well, maybe if you're BFF wasn't trying to start a fucking Doomsday Cult..." The postal dude was getting angry, He than said "Well it's now time to make you sign my petition", He pulled out his Cat silenced shotgun and pointed it at me. I pulled down my pants right there and then and sprayed my highly painful and corrosive piss all over him. He screamed in agony as i unleashed my piss all over him. And then he threw his chastity belt at me and I woke up in a dark room, I was convinced it was the first time I woke up in a dark room as the chastity belt knew time travel (this whole thing just got as clusterfucked up as the 3rd one lol). I was tied to a chair, Suddenly a dark figure started to slowly walk towards me, That figure was the angry video game nerd. In his right hand, he held my salvation from this nightmare, my lord and saviour. A chilled can of Sprite Fuckin' Cranberry! Then Sans appeared in front of me and sharted on the angry video game nerd and told me to run. I had to make a choice, Run from the nerd and not get Sprite Cranberry, Or drink the Sprite Cranberry and trigger sans so much he would die... I drank the Sprite because I was actually fucking evil and have been this whole time. Then sans body started to fizz and he turned into Sprite Cranberry. I drank his sorry ass too. I realised the true sans was the friends i made along the way. Having finally drunk a Sprite Fucking Cranberry, I moved on to do something I should have done when this story started. Nuke China. I needed to get my hands on some nukes, So i went to the white hou- (THE FOLLOWING HAS BEEN CENSORED BY THE CHINESE GOVERNMENT). Meanwhile, Rumplestiltskin killed himself with an uncoiled straw because he didn't get enough chocolate cake. The moral of the story is, Don't do Cranberries. Otherwise, you'll kill all the shit and all the shit will kill you. By the time I was through, China was renamed into Vacant Lot. And then Four from BDFI showed up because his name is in the title. Hey, God? I asked obtusely with my hand scratching my dick. How DOES this story end? "I doesn't he said." he said sorrowfully. "You sure about that?" I asked and immediately drank some bleach. I died 3 minutes later. Flooding Vacant Lot with shit. Then the Meatball Man appears and and destroys the entire planet. The End That's when I woke up in bed again, surrounded by my many bisexual lovers. It was all a dream. Spite Cranberry would haunt this world no longer and now I would be free to roam this Earth. However, as soon as I stepped out of my house, Lord Marquaad jumped out of my dildo shaped bush and punched me in the dick with his tiny hands while shouting "E" over and over again. And that's how I met your mother. In other news, Danny DeVito was seen at a WalMart the other day and was naked and having a seizure. Category:Collab Category:Trollpasta Category:Unecessary Sequels Category:Sonic Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:Memes Category:LONG ASS TITLE Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Blood Category:Vidya games Category:Wall of Text Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Shrek Category:EVIL KERMIXXX Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:Mario Category:MARY SUE ALERT Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Overused Running Gag Category:Potty Humor Category:Shok ending